


First

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, smut????, the title is obvious, this is a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Dahyun desires for something else besides being Sana's worker and the girl gives it to her.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 26





	First

The noise from the clacking of Dahyun’s heels echoes the hallway as she makes her way to the President’s office. When she reached the penthouse of the building, she fixed herself and smiled before knocking two times and fully opening the door. She was greeted by several papers piled in the president’s table and the president herself already drooling in her sleep. She chuckled at the sight she sees almost every night and carefully went to the president’s direction to gently wake her up.

Dahyun’s loyally working for her in 11 years now and she wants to stay at the company until she retires since she really like the atmosphere and she’s okay with her colleagues, also the workload gives justice to her paycheck so it’s a win-win situation for her. (And the President herself wants her to stay, promising her an assuring bright future for her and her family, an enough reason for Dahyun to be loyal to her).

“Ms. Minatozaki, wake up. Let’s get you home”

This is her almost every night view before going home, the president with her head on her right shoulder with scattered folders and papers in her desk and some ink on her arms. Plus, the way the woman slightly opens her mouth and a cute snore coming out from it. _A cute yet sexy view, how can you manage two personalities at a time?_ Dahyun smiled at her view and sometimes wishes that she doesn’t need to wake the president and let her continue rest, but also thinks that they both need to go home and rest comfortably.

Dahyun continued tapping the woman’s shoulder and can’t help but to notice her thick eyelashes and her pointed nose and her rosy cheeks and the way her lips still looks sexy in every way, every angle a person looks at it. _What does it taste like?_ Dahyun licks her lip one time and gulped, already opening her imagination, hands still on the woman’s shoulder. She leaned closer and takes a closer sight in the woman’s face, admiring the perfection of it, focusing on the woman’s lips.

“What does your lips tastes like?”

She’s in her own fantasy, closing her eyes when the president slowly opened her eyes and they are only an inch apart with each other.

“Kiss me, Dahyun”

She was startled, immediately got up straight and blushed as the president got up as well and sat up straight.

“I know you want to do it, Dahyun. Come on.”

“I-I’m sorry, Miss.”

“How many times should I tell that you can just call me Sana?”

“I’m sorry, Sana”

“But I know you’re not. Sit here on my lap if you really are.”

Sana smirked, but Dahyun was fast so instead of sitting on her lap, she kissed her hard while massaging her shoulders that made the elder close her eyes and let out a moan.

“What the fuck, you are so hungry for me, huh?”

Almost gasping because of minutes exploring each other’s mouth, Dahyun answered while sitting on Sana’s lap.

“I really am”

“Then fuck me already”

“Come for me, then?”

“I’m already wet for you, baby”

Sana winked and put down her pencil skirt and underwear down. She takes away all the papers on her desk and sat there while Dahyun makes her way in her boss’ swiveling chair.

Dahyun leaned in and started kissing Sana’s legs while the latter put both her arms beside her as support. The younger is persistent, particularly her mouth because once she already reached her target, her tongue seemed to be sharper than before as she enters Sana’s center and already make slurping sounds that is music to her ears.

“You are really that wet for me?”

“And for you only. Now, continue”

Dahyun’s tongue is the only one working, but Sana’s fire inside is still not burning like she wants to so she take the younger’s right hand to her breast and made her massage it while still licking her.

“Faster, Dahyun. I want to come for you already”

“Be patient right there, Sana. I want you to come when I say so”

There’s no labels nor formality when it comes to work anymore—they both chuckled at that thought and Sana realized that Dahyun is the type of girl who is as smooth as possible when it comes to this things and she adores it about her, just like the way the girl finishes her tasks at office, however, right now, this isn’t about work, it’s about them and only them nothing else.

Sana was about to get angry when Dahyun’s hands switched to her other breast and started massaging it also while her other hand, the two fingers of it inserted inside of Sana’s.

Dahyun looked at Sana’s eyes full of love, more on lust as she started kissing the girl’s lips again while massaging her left breast and sliding her fingers up and down into the girl’s center.

Sana then cupped Dahyun’s cheek that stopped her from kissing and working for a while.

“Just continue rubbing your fingers inside me. And continue working for me. Got it, Dahyun?”

“Got it”

She kissed her lips once again, then her neck, then her breast, then her stomach until she reached her center again and made sure to lick it faster than before that made Sana’s arms a bit weak, but she stays strong because she badly wants to come and the fire she wants to feel a while ago is already burning inside her.

“What the fuck. Continue eating me, I’m already near, Dahyun-ah”

Dahyun continues licking, making slurping sounds, feeling the wetness of Sana as she smile at the back of her mind because she has eaten yet the tastiest among all the foods she had in her entire life.

“I am coming, Dahyun~”

Sana collapsed and Dahyun immediately hugged her. Both have sweated all over their face and panting can be heard over the place.

“Just lie down there a bit, I’ll clean you and we’ll go home”

Sana completely lay down on her desk as Dahyun cleaned her and eat every liquid that Sana released that night.

They were closing the office and decided to walk hand in hand going downstairs as they smile to each other after the first yet such a successful session they just finished.

“You were a good girl right there. Let’s try another place next time”

“How about another position, perhaps?”

“Sure”

Dahyun kissed the back of Sana’s hand and smiled at her. She’s finally relieved and happy, because after all those 11 years of fantasizing her boss, she now got her completely.


End file.
